The Warrior And The Angel
by Shardas
Summary: My story ( after COLS ) of fluffiness! Clace! Includes in later chapters: Possible Sizzy marriage and kid, Possible Malec wedding. Clace wedding for sure. Fluffiness!
1. Date With Destiny

**Hellllloooo Hellllllllllllllooooo! How's everyone been? Been doing good myself. Longest week ever though. Finals all week! Only a few more to go though! Yay! Wish me luck on Spanish! How can I take a test I can't read? Confused with society~ Shardas**

**BTW: This story is set after City of Lost Souls~ Mortal Instruments**

"Perfect!" Isabelle exclaimed proudly, placing the thick black mascara wand back into its container. She had been doing my makeup for the past hour, also in the process, fixing my hair, and changing me in and out of seventeen different outfits. I had to admit though, the outfit I ended up with was beautiful, yet not to...hookerish? Is that even a word? I don't know. Anyway, I just know Jace will love it. Did I mention that? Isabelle, my good friend, is dolling me up for my date tonight out on the town with Jace. Jace Herondale.

I still can't believe it anyway, I mean after all we've been through. Siblings...not siblings. Valentine, Sebastian. Lilith, demons. It's all like one big dream, a dream that's becomes a nightmare at times, but times like tonight make me happy it's my life.

Oops. I should probably introduce myself huh? Hi, I'm Clary, Clary Morgenstern.

Well, I hope you know my story by now. Clary "Fray", daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine, sister of *shudder* Sebastian "Verlac", girl who stopped the war. The list goes on and on. But over all, my favorite nickname has to be "Clare Bear", given to me by my amazing boyfriend for two years so far, Jace. ( Or as I like to call him Jacey Boo )

Anyways, currently, Izzy's putting the final touches on my hair, tousled up into a fishtail braid that trailed down my back, loose red curls flying out every so often. My makeup was light, but mysterious all the same, just how Izzy always did it. It seemed that's the only way I looked nice with any type of alien liquid of pale cream upon my face. Even mascara always seemed to give me problems, me being practically a bull in a china closet...let's just say I'm not the most balanced or coordinated in doing much...like walking for example.

Well I'm getting off track aren't I? I better just move on and let Shardas tell my story, God knows she's supposed to be studying but what are you going to do?

I sat quietly as Isabelle placed a final bobby pin near the nape of my neck, sticking one stray, red curl into place. She stood back, admiring her work as she crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded her head in approval. "You look gorgeous Clare!" She squealed, jumping up on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands together. "And a good thing too! You never know, one of these days Jace might decide to pop the question. By the Ang-" A series of knocks on the door interrupted Isabelle's words.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

A voice sounded through the closed door. Isabelle squealed again, doing one last check of my attire before running to the door, opening it wide to let in Simon. "Simey!" She said, her voice rising a few octaves from excitement. She hadn't seen him in a week or so, he and the other boys of his band going to multiple "gigs" for Eric's relatives for the past eight days.

"My beautiful Isabelle, Clary, how are you two girls?" He said after picking up Izzy in a big hug, lifting her feet off the floor, planting a soft peck on her lips in the process. He had gotten so much more romantic too, ever since the Max thing, Isabelle seemed to just have opened up to Simon more, which he accepted with a smile and kind heart.

"We are fantastic! I just got Clary fixed up for her date tonight! Is Jace getting ready yet?" Isabelle asked rapidly, stepping back from Simon, but keeping her hand in his as if he would disappear on her. She never really got this girly either, come to think of it, only around Simon.

"He's in his room, he's almost done, he wanted me to come see if Clary was quote unquote "dolled up" yet." Simon stated with a slight chuckle at the end of his tone.

I nodded, looking at myself in Izzy's full length mirror. I looked okay I guess...the dress could be longer, it halfway up my thighs, but it was manageable. The neckline high, and straps thick. The combat boots were a blessing too. I am glad Isabelle didn't try to shove me in her 7+ inch death machines she calls heels. That'd be a sight to see. I wouldn't make it two feet before I fell.

"Clare Bear?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned towards the door, a small smile playing over my lips. I already knew who the voice belonged too, before I even turned around. "Jacey Boo?" I said, turning fully around to see him leaning in the doorway, freshly washed jeans and a black tee shirt, covered with a white jacket over it, pressed and ironed.

He looked up at me with his golden eyes, a twinkle deep within. "I've always loved that nickname..." He said trailing off, looking down to the ground, a deep blush hitting his cheeks. I smiled, taking a step towards him.

"Where'd Izzy and Simon go?" I asked under my breath as a afterthought, and Jace chuckled. "Why bother with them Clare Bear? You have me now." He smirked, and we both laughed. "They went down the hall towards Isabelle's room. I don't wanna know what they are doing in there now, but I sure hope it involves pounds of makeup and a sparkly dress." Jace commented.

"For Isabelle right?" I asked, but he shook his head. "No Simey" Jace mocked, and we laughed again. There was a slight moment of silence.

He looked up to my eyes once more, before trailing down to my outfit, his eyes sparkling again, but this time with a stronger, wilder shine. I chuckled, walking right in front of him.

"Eye's up Herondale." I said laughing, and he chuckled. Without another word, he bowed low, holding out his hand in front of him. "Would the lovely lady be so gracious as to go out with me to dinner?" He asked, blushing wildly. I'm sure I was too, I always did. But so did Jace, who never really ever showed any emotion. I brought out the best in him. As well as the cute dorky things no one ever knew he did.

We both walked out the elevator, our steps echoing off the tiled floors, filling the room with a drumming like sound. Before we reached the great door though, Jace stopped and stood stark still. A small smile etched onto his face.

I looked back at him in confusion. "Jace?" I asked lightly, but he shook his head cutely, making his blonde curls fall into his face. Instinctly, I brushed them behind his ear with my spare hand. He smiled bigger, and caught me other hand beside his face with his other hand.

"Clare Bear..." He said softly, looking deep into my eyes. I saw excitement, and a few tears, in his tawny bronze pupils, but also something more soulful. I saw immense amounts of pure love. I smiled lightly.

"Yes Jacey?" I asked. He choked a smile, more tears brimming. Now I inches closer, not smiling anymore. "Jacey, what's wro-" I was cut off by his lips against mine, pressing hard as if desperate for my kiss. I held his hand harder as I felt a tear roll down his cheek.

_The boy never cried again._

"Jace..." I whispered against his lips. "Jace, tell me what's wrong. Please?" I heard him sigh, choking back tears.

"I...I just love you so much Clary. You can't imagine how much I love you, and if anything ever happened to you, I know I couldn't live with myself that I wasn't there to protect you. I-" I cut him off, kissing him again, harder this time, trying to kiss the tears away.

"I love you too Jacey Boo." I whispered to him, and I felt him smile a little against my lips. I smiled too, and too soon, we needed air. "Well after that little episode," Jace said, embarrassed that after 12+ years of not crying, he had cried in front of a girl. But this was different. This was his girl.

"I think that we need to get out of here now before Izzy comes down with a video camera. So my beautiful Clare Bear, are you ready for a surprise?"

**Hope everyone likes! New story! I don't know when I'll be able to update. Finals this week. But hopefully before X-Mas! Ps. Merry almost Christmas everyone! Can't wait to read all the holiday fics y'all are posting! **

**Well, I gotta go finish the English report I was supposed to be doing. Love y'all my wonderful readers! **

**Keep Reading XX (my signature thing now right? XD )**

**Shardas~**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey my people! This is a authors note YOU NEED TO READ!**

_So, I posted a tiny snippet from this story here, The Warrior And The _

_Angel on my Instagram to try to get some uph _

_for some reviews, and a **user copy writed that snippet.**_

_It made me so mad, and now **she wont delete it or give credit,** _

_and **she deletes my comments when I try to ask her to delete it.**_

_She doesn't deserve to have even a sentence of my story if she's gonna be that way._

_Does anyone else agree? _

**_I am going to put up a poll_**

**_at the top of my profile, _**

**_it's there of you look good enough!_****_Please vote._**

_Ps. I will be updating this story soon!_

_Thank you and **please send me some love. **_

_Keep Reading XXX_

_Shardas~_


	3. Surprise In The Street

**Hey my people! Sorry for posting an authors note before this. I know that's frustrating, but you need to read it! There's a poll that goes along with it too. Please vote. Anyways, back to chapter 2! Hopefully you liked chapter 1, and I'm still not entirely sure where this story is going, but its fluff so let it go where it wants to go. Hopefully a Malec or Sizzy moment in here somewhere too. ( hint hint ) **

**Keep Reading XX**

**Shardas~**

My surprise was so...it was just absolutely amazing. It was just simply breathtaking. We had stepped out the large doors of the Institute, the thick New York air hitting us like a brick wall. It smelled lighter than usual though, as though all the cars racing by had decreased majorly in number, leaving fresher air to breathe than the heavy gasoline smell that usually met you as you stepped outside. I had gasped as soon as I had stepped onto the grey concrete stairs that lead up to the Institutes door.

Out in the street, completely invisible by glamour to the surrounding mundanes, sat a pair of horses, one a black Friesian breed, the other a pure white Arabian. They were both fully saddled, the Arabian tied by the reins to a nearby fire hydrant, the Friesian tied to a light post. I stood breathless looking at the beautiful creatures, before Jace walking around me to the Friesian to pet him startled me out of my shocked thoughts.

"The white one's named Angel and the black one's named Warrior." Jace called over his shoulder, stroking Warrior's back. I looked to Angel, who looked rather sweet and innocent under the dimming night sky. I had been extremely cautious around any horses ever since I had fallen off of one and almost broke my arm when I was little, cautious but not entirely afraid. I approached the white horse with multiple shaky steps.

Angel raised her head in curiosity as I stepped forwards, her deep brown eyes watching my with interest, but also kindness, almost as if she understood I was worried and was telling me not to be afraid. I put out my hand towards her and she sniffed my hand, before putting her head back down, indicating she now felt comfortable with me petting her. She watched as I stroked her soft mane, the delicate white locks like silk under my fingers. Jace had walked beside me while I was petting Angel, watching me with a slight smile upon his face. "You know Clare, she won't hurt you. You can get on her back now." He said teasingly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You never told me we'd be riding," I argued. "I'm wearing a short dress."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, mimicking me. "Details details. That's why Angel has a side saddle." He countered, and I finally noticed Angel's saddle has a different make up than Warrior's. Warrior's was a common black western saddle, a horn on the front to prevent falling off, long stirrups, a worn looking bridle with a bit. Everything a riding horse would have. Angel's, however, had the stirrups only on one side. The reins looked less worn, as if this saddle hadn't been used twice as much as Warrior's, plus, it was pure white, matching her coat.

I laughed inwardly, and smiled. "You thought out everything didn't you?" I asked, and he just smirked.

"Here, let me help you up." He offered, changing the subject. I complied, grabbing his gentle hand and stepping on the top of the fire hydrant to get leverage. I hoisted myself up, having minimal trouble, and only almost falling off once. Jace just chuckled and untied the reins. He handed them to me, and jogged to Warrior. He didn't even need help, just put his foot in one of the stirrups and pulled himself up and over the horses broad back. Once settled, he swiftly untied the reins from the light post with little difficulty, and moved Warrior to stride beside Angel at a brisk walk.

"So where are we going tonight exactly?" I asked, watching the cars speed past, much too fast for New York's traffic normally, but the horses didn't seem affected at all. I wondered for a millisecond what this looked like to the mundies, perhaps a regular taxi or a normal car. Just to glimpse, I let the glamour close for a moment to see a steering wheel in my hands instead of the reins. It made me dizzy; I quickly tore part the glamour again, back to seeing the magnificent horse before me.

"I was thinking Pandemonium." Jace said, and I looked to him in complete surprise. He chuckled at my reaction. "Really?" I asked. "No."

We both laughed loudly again.

"We are going to a unknown location. So when we get close you need to close your eyes." He said with his signature smirk, and I sighed. Closing my eyes in the middle of traffic and on top of a horse didn't really hit high on my list of things I want to do, but I didn't argue. I can trust Angel and Jace.

A calming silence took over us as we took to the horses steady pace, weaving around cars, people, and even a few stray animals. It was a good ten minutes before Jace spoke up. "Okay Clare, close your eyes, Angel will follow behind us." He said, and I complied.

I could see nothing, but I felt every move Angel made, to slowing down to get behind Warrior and Jace, to her swift change of pace as she got off the road, to finally coming to a clean stop somewhere with lots of trees. I could hear the rustling of the numerous leaves around me; I started imagining the different tones of green.

"Okay," I heard Jace mumble. "You can open your eyes now."

I took a deep calming breath, and opened them, gasping in absolute awe at the sight before me.

**Sorry for shorter than normal chapter! I promise to make the next one longer! Hopefully you like! **

**Please review! I would like to hear about what you think! **

**Happy New Years! 2014!**

**Keep Reading XX**

**Shardas ~**


	4. Down Yonder Green Valley

**Wish me luck for the weeks to come until Spring Break! I'll be heading to Paris with Deborah and the fam! Ahhh!**

**Keep Reading XX**

**Shardas~**

Between the tangled branches of the trees, beyond the meandering creeks and shallow brooks, you'd find a small clearing. A clearing filled with many different things. Grass and shrubbery, of course, but also other things. You'd find a pair of dazzling horses, one pure white, the other midnight black. Their saddles sitting proudly upon their backs as they ate fresh grass off the ground, their mouths working as they quietly ate.

A bit of a ways away, you'd find two people, two shadowhunters, sitting down upon a red quilt in the grass, a small basket thrown to the side as the food it had contained was distributed around the blanket. A variety of small triangle sandwiches, all filled with lettuce, ham, mayonnaise, and cheese, for it was their favorite. There was also sliced green and red apples, a few water bottles, and for the dessert...a plate chocolate-covered strawberries, all covered in rich milk chocolate and drizzled with delicate white.

I, to be blunt, was absolutely flattered, amazed, and surprised. When I had opened my eyes, I didn't exactly know what I expected, but whatever I had thought, this surprise was _way_ better. At first, the wicker picnic basket had been sitting on the red blanket, perfectly arranged along with the small vase of newly picked wildflowers, petals purple and yellow. Fireflies floated over the grass, making the clearing seem almost...magical, though anyplace seemed absolutely magical when my Jace was with me.

"So do you like it?" Jace had asked as he helped me off Angel, smiling broadly at my face, I'm sure it looked completely shocked. My mouth shaped like an O, my eyes wide.

I stuttered as I walked towards the basket, his hand still in mine as he tied Angels' reins next to Warrior's on a hanging tree branch. "It's...It's...-"

"Surprising?" Jace suggested, and I chuckled as I shook my head. "No...perfect."

My answer seemed to please him, as he smiled broader and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I love you Clary." I heard him whisper. I smiled, looking up at him as we walked, the moon shining down on his golden locks, making him look more angelic than ever.

"I love you too."

I said, and he closed his eyes as we sat down upon the blanket, my legs tucked up under me, his head bending down to rest on my lap. "I could hear you say that forever. You have a voice like heaven is singing." He exclaimed, and I blushed a deep shade of red, feeling the heat burn my cheeks. "Where did you get that line Jace? A poetry book?" I asked in fake mockery. He smirked and played along.

"Why Clarissa, I can't believe you don't believe I can't be poetic-" He cut off when he saw my expression, a mix of "Do you really think I believe this?" and "Your so sweet."

"Okay! You got me. I got it off the internet, but it was romantic right?" He asked, blushing a little bit along his cheek bones, his ears turning a little red as well. I smirked, knowing I got him. "Very." I stated, and nudged his head off my lap.

He instantly sat up, only to scoot closer to me so our shoulders were touching, not that I minded at all. "Haha Clare Bear, now, are you hungry?" He asked, gesturing to the wicker basket. I nodded, and he reached to open the basket. I caught his hand, though, before it could hit contact with the handle. Jace looked up to my face with confusion, and I smiled. Leaning forward, I let our foreheads touch. His tawny eyes gazed into mine, a mix of love and admiration.

"I know this is cheesy, but I want dessert first." I said, before connecting our lips. One of his arms draped around my back, hugging me close, the other wrapped around my back up to the back of my head, playing with my hair. My arms connected around his neck, my fingers tangling in the ends of golden locks. I loved the feeling of that, and relished in it as I merely thought of the times when Maryse had cut his hair too short and I couldn't mess up his tawny halo.

It was a rough, wanting kiss, both of us content in the others presence, before a rumbling sound distracted both of us.

We both looked down at my stomach, suddenly laughing. "Looks like someone is really hungry..." Jace said between laughs, I only nodded. He reached again for the basket's handle, and opened it. Inside was plastic containers of sandwiches, apples, and a covered package underneath. I reached for the sandwich container first, taking it from the basket and pulling a tiny triangle out of it's hold.

I looked at the contents inside the sandwich's bread, smiling. "You remembered my favorite kind!" I said, and he smirked. "I remember everything about my baby girl." He said half under his breath, looking away with a small smile etched onto his face. I felt my ears turn red and my cheeks heated up.

So there I had sat for hours, content on the woven red quilt sitting with the basket full of delicious food, and with my wonderful lover. Between the leafy trees, with the shallow brook running around bubbly, the two angelic horses a bit away with reins tied to branches and eating green grass. I stayed there with that image, until the nigh hours of morning, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, and then we headed home. Packing up the basket, and placing it on the back of Warrior's saddle, we rode back through the musty roads of New York, back to the Institute.

**Hello my lovies! I am so sorry this is late! I promised my readers this would be ready a week ago! OMG! I am soooo sorry! I got sidetracked with homework and I am starting dance and I feel so bad! :( **

**But here's chapter 3! Kind of a cliffhanger...I don't know. I hope the next chapter will be better! **

**Anyways, keep reading! Review please! **

**Shardas~**


End file.
